The Firephage Outbreak
The Firephage Outbreak was an incident that occured shortly after Weegee's Dethroning and during The Weegee Clone Purge. The Firephage disease started spreading very quickly due to Weegee Clones trying to use their fire flowers in protest to the new rulers. Tensions and Attack The Weegee Clones were very upset over Weegee being dethroned. Most came to the conclusion that this group, known as The Agency of Geeman Diversity, kidnapped Weegee and drained his powers. Since the clones did not share most of Weegee's power or transformations, they were not aware that they were also affected, which would rule out this agency from having done the damage. Tensions only escalated when news came out that Weegee was certainly going to die from this disease. Secret internet boards and other unmonitored communications allowed the clones to plan their next attack: burn the capital. Firephage Begins Since Weegee Clones could only transform into a few different forms, they chose a form they knew all of them would have, the fire form. The date of the attack was a couple of weeks after it was known that Weegee was going to die. Many clones gathered near the capital. Many were getting even more angry, because of the cloning factories starting to go down. They armed themselves with Fire Flowers and started to march in. However, immediately after trying to use them, almost all of them caught Firephage and it spread on the victims as quickly as it did to Weegee. The capital was locked down to prevent contamination, but no one knew at the time it only affected clones. Initially, people thought it was only a massive cosplay or a joke and nobody really cared about an epidemic, but soon the situation changed... Outbreak Begins Everyone realized that the people weren't just in costumes or using strange cloth-beam powers when the air got filled with deadly fire flower pollen. Also people started trying to grab each other and force feed each other the little growths, which a few also thought was just odd regular food. Ships that were fleeing from the capital often carried pollen or even infected passengers in a couple of cases. In one case, the pilot was a clone, and upon being attacked, he lost his spaghetti and the entire ship drowned in it. Outbreak...Halts? Since firephage only affected clones, every other civilian in affected areas was confused as to what the problem was. Most went about their business, casually avoiding clones. However, after a few weeks, the firephage made the clones aggressive, as it had to get more victims in order to reproduce. It made them into aggressive zombies, as they attacked anyone and tried to use their bodies to grow more firephage. Sometimes it worked, producing weird mutated fire flowers, but these would usually die very quickly. Most of the time, though, the firephage couldn't take control. There were a few cases where it took partial control, due to the user being able to use their fire form, but it didn't always. Fakegees were mostly prone to this, but medical care and sometimes pure power could drive the firephage off. Purging Efforts The Agency wanted to purge all the Weegee Clones and stop production of new ones at all costs. In order to gain more support, they reminded everyone that less clones meant less firephage and firephage zombies that would attack everyone. People agreed and began efforts to shut down the cloning factories, separate or kill large crowds of clones. This process would take years, however, and since the military was mostly Weegee Clones, fear and panic ensued that a massive civil war would happen. The Firephage was killing off the clones slowly, however, and replacement was becoming less common as the years went on with the cloning factories being shut down. The Firephage would continue to infect many for a long time, however.... Category:Events